The present invention relates to a process and an installation for producing workpieces from a blank, more particularly a sheet iron plate, partly by stamping or nippling and partly by thermal cutting, more particularly laser beam cutting. Such processes and installations are known, whereby both stations are combined in one machine and operate on one and the same blank, e.g., a sheet iron plate. The considerable advantage of such combined installations is that small openings with simple contours can be rapidly and properly cut out by means of the tools in the stamping or nibbling station, while with the existing laser beam, longer and more compllicated contours can be cut using the laser instead of tools since tools would be too expensive or the stamping forces would not be sufficient. Such contours can also be worked by means of nibbling tools but this procedure is time consuming and it leads to unsatisfactory cutting surfaces. However, the known combined installations have various disadvantages. The programming cutting out of many parts from a sheet iron plate is expensive and it can not be done by a computer, or only at a high price. In the machine, the revolving tool holder and the laser cutting head are disposed at fixed places while the sheet iron plate which is held at the border by holding claws, is in motion during the machining. These holding claws impede a free partition of the surface at the disposal of the table for the parts to be produced. In case of great parts, the machine must be stopped and the part must be removed. Toward the end of the different cutting processes, there remains only a weak remnant in the form of a grid which jeopardizes the precise, correct movement during the remaining cutting operation and renders more difficult the removal of the residual grid. The principal disadvantage however is that only one machining station can be put in operation which prevents a rational production and an optimal use of the available cutting capacity.